Those Merauders
by SofiFF
Summary: Nuevas travesuras de nuestros queridos peronajes, ¿Qué desastres harán esta vez? Cap 2: James a tenido un sueño bastante especial, ¿que podrá significar?
1. Chapter 1

**Those Merauders...**

**Capítulo 1: La habitual pelea **

Esta historia comienza un día tranquilo, al parecer, en las afueras del colegio. A la sombra de un haya se hallaban sentados tres chicos.

Uno de cabello castaño claro y mirada perdida solo se entretenía cortando césped y de vez en cuando atrapaba moscas con la mano. A su lado se encontraba otro de cabello castaño y casi rubio que leía entusiasmado un gran y gordo libro al mismo tiempo que mordisqueba la punta de un lápiz. El último con una mirada placentera estaba recostado en el pasto con su cabeza apoyada en el tronco del árbol y le sonreía seductoramente a un grupo de chicas de sexto grado que caminaban por ahí, a lo que las chicas lanzaban gritos de asombro y entusiasmo. Era realmente guapo, con sus ojos de un azul espectacular y cabello de un negro brillante que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Llevaba la camisa afuera y los pantalones algo arrugados lo que le daba un toque de rebeldía.

Un poco más allá en la orilla del lago se estba dando una ardua discusión de la que todos estaban expentantes.

- ¡Que no se te ocurra hablarme en toda tu desgraciada vida James Potter! -

- Pero,...Evans... yo no quise decir eso. -

- ¡Entonces que quisiste decir cuando me dijiste que me veía mejor en ropa interior! Me dijiste "Hoy estas muy linda Evans, pero definitivamente eres mejor en ropa interior" Le dijo la chica de un largo cabello rojizo en un tono grave y con voz de idiota. - ¿Qué has estado haciendo James Potter?

- Yo solo ... em ... Evans..- El chico de cabello negro y despeinado se sonrojo y pasó su mano por su cabello desordenándolo aún más.

El chico que estaba acostado en el pasto se levantó y aguantándose la risa fue hacia donde estaban los dos discutiendo.

- ¡Hey James¿ No le vas a decir que la espiaste en los baños de las chicas?- Le dijo y luego se partió de la risa, pero aún así de un modo elegante.

La chica pelirroja miro a James con furia al mismo tiempo que su cara se ponía de un rojo impresionante a causa de la furia y sus ojos brillaban de rabia.

- ¡Así que eso hiciste¡Vaya James Potter no lo había pensado de ti, o tal ves sí, pero eres un total pervertido!

La chica se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar con sus ojos cerrados y aguantando su furia. Los dos jóvenes que quedaban sentados bajo la sombra de el árbol se pararon y fueron corriendo hacia allá.

Parados en fila uno al lado del otro contemplaban la escena. Peter miraba el suelo cabizbajo, Remus sostenía su libro contra su cuerpo y miraba tranquilamente como Lily se alejaba. Sirius tenía una mano en el costado de su torso, en una posición totalmente seductora, aunque algo arrogante y miraba con humor aquella situación. Por otro lado James tenía expresion entre arrogante y angustiada, con aires de superioridad y llamaba continuamente a Lily.

- ¡Pero Evans! No te vallas, tienes que decirme si vas a salir conmigo o no.-

- ¡Pues claro que no¿Qué no te quedó claro? Con esa actitud hasta preferiría salir con el idiota de Black o mejor no, estan los dos cortados por la misma tijera¡ los dos se creen los reyes del mundo! - Al decir esto la pelirroja de bellos ojos de un verde intenso entró al castillo y los dejó ahí a los cuatro solos.

- ¡Vaya Prongs¡La única que te rechaza! -

- Cállate Padfoot...- le dijo James a Sirius con indiferencia. - Como todas las otras tendrá que caer rendida a mis pies, ya verás.

E ahí el plan de James de conseguir a Lily, que tal vez se tranformaría en una obsesión, ahí veremos.

- ¡Mira Prongs! Quejicus se sentó en unos de los huevos invisibles para poner en sillas que inventamos...

Y es ahi donde comenzará en proximo capítulo, espero que este les haya gustado y espero continuar pronto. Se agradecen reviews:)

Se despide SofiFF


	2. Diversión con Quejicus

**Quería decir que en el capítulo pasado había puesto una frase y dije y es ahí donde comienza nuestra siguiente aventura o algo así, pero más bien era como un adelanto, no exactamente donde empieza, es que no tenía muy bien pensado este capítulo en ese momento.**

**También quería disculparme por demorar tanto en actualizar y las demás veces quizás también sea así. Verán yo no escribo si no estoy inspirada, para mí las cosas tiene que estar bien hechas y si no es así no las hago, esa es la razón o si no es porque estoy ocupada.**

**Pronto me voy de vacaciones así que trataré de subir pronto otro capítulo además de este.**

**Eso fue todo! Y gracias a Sandrasg09, Ely-Barchu, Rai-Potter, EstherRadcliffe y Moony713 que me dejaron reviews. Muchas Gracias, son un GRAN apoyo:) **



**Those Merauders**

**Capítulo 2: Diversión junto a Quejicus**

Era una mañana lluviosa y los vidrios se encontraban empañados, pues hacía mucho frío. Había una sensación de humedad en el aire y por esa razón nadie había pensado en salir de su cama. A pesar de que no era muy temprano y cada vez se hacía más tarde todos disfrutaban plácidamente el calor de sus frazadas.

Y la habitación de los Merodeadores no era la exepción, más bien eran los que más dormían, claro está porque se habían acostado tarde y además tenían al campeón de los dormilones: Frank Longbottom. Este según Sirius tenía un sueño contagioso. (N/A: ¿¿Eso Existe?)

James dormía en su cama con su extremidades estiradas por toda la cama, aunque se estuviera callendo de esta. Mordisqueba la almohada que tenía cubierta de baba y daba patadas al dosel de su cama. Una de sus patadas resultó ser tan fuerte que de puro dolor calló de la cama y comenzó a dar brincos callendo asi con su trasero sobre la cara de Remus.

- ¡¡¡Proooooooongs! ¡Idiota! ¡Me estás asfigsiando! ¡Saca tu trasero de mi cara! - Gritaba el chico de cabello casi rubio y empujaba al de pelo negro y desordenado (más aún porque era de mañana) hacia su propia cama.

Un chico de cabello negro y de un largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros los miraba con expresión de disgusto en el momento que sacaba su lustrosa cabellera negra de su cara y se arreglaba la pijama de un color azul brillante.

- ¡Hey, que te ocure Prongs! ¿ Soñabas que salías con la gorda de nuestro curso, Elfreda Galtreys ? - le dijo este con una sonrisa de picardía.

- Claro que no Padfoot... fue algo aún peor. Sobre Evans. - El chico dijo esto en voz baja y con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Lily Evans?

- Claro...

- Ay no...- dijo y se llevó una mano a la cara – No empiezes con otro de tus sermones sobre lo linda que es, no te lo niego pero ya me tienes abu..

-No, no es eso- interrumpió. - Era también sobre ese asqueroso Slytherin, Snape o algo así, el que molestamos, estaba... - Agachó la cabeza aún más y empezó a mover inquietamente su pie derecho. - la estaba besando.

-¿Quejicus?

-¿Quejicus?

- Es solo un apodo que le inventé, le viene perfecto, como pluma al pergamino, se me ocurrió ayer cuando descansababajo el árbol.

-De verdad le biene perfecto, ese idiota siempre se está quejando.- James soltó una fuerte risotada a la que se sumó Sirius.

- Amigo no tienes de que preocuparte..- Dijo esto y le dió unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo. - Él no te llega ni a los talones. Ni su madre lo querría besar y menos Evans.

-Cierto.

-Además tu eres un merodeador.- Dijo esto y le dirigió una mirada de satisfacción – Un merodeador, un maestro de la conquista. Puedes tener a la que quieras a tus pies, en el fondo ninguna se resiste.

- Correcto, yo soy un Me-ro-dea-dor y él es un Per-de-dor.

-¡Eso es lo que quiero! Además quién se resistiría a ti, si estás tan guapo amigo.- Sirius le dirigió una mirada maliciosa.

- ¡Eh Black! ¿Qué está pasando con tus tendencias sexuales?- James lo miró atónito.

-Nada, tu sabes lo que me gustan las mujeres.- Una expresión conquistadora se dijó en su rostro. - Solo es que todas las chicas andan diciendo por ahí cosas como: - Empezó a imitar con una voz chillona y expresión tonta en el rostro.- "Ay amiga, has visto como es de guapo Sirius Black" "Vaya no has visto a Potter" "Y ese Lupin, ¡Me encanta!"

-¿Enserio?- James se había puesto ya los lentes y estos se le estaban callendo. - ¿De mí? Yo pensaba que era más de ti, vaya, sabía que era guapo, pero no para que todas las chicas lo anduvieran diciendo por ahí, pensaba que eran solo mis habilidades de conquistador y mis cualidades deportivas.

-Como se nota que no escuchas a otra que no sea esa Evans, ¿¿eh?

- Parece...- James estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, imaginaba a Lily. - Es tan linda...- Decía con expreción de bobo.

- ¡No otra vez! - Exclamaron Sirius y Lupin al unisono, e igualmente, al mismo tiempo se llevaron la mano a la cara.

Lupin había estado viendo toda la escena tranquilamente sentado. Peter y Frank seguían durmiendo y Frank ya había empezado a roncar, no se habían alterado en lo más mínimo aún con todo ese alboroto. Era Sábado y no tenían de que preocuparse, solo algunos cortos deberes.

Después de una charla sobre inventos para las bromas (para que vean que los merodeadores no hablan solo de chicas) con Sirius y Lupin. James dijo:

- Me iré a vestir, tengo asuntos importantes que atender- Se levantó de la cama en que estaban sentados, tomó su toalla y se metió a la ducha.

-Es verdad, ni Evans se resistiría a este bombón. - Dijo frente al espejo al salir de la ducha.

Llegó a su cama y tiró la toalla mojada sobre esta, empapando el colchón. Lugo tomó su ropa y la túnica y se vistió, claro está después de ponerse los lentes.

Lupin estaba acostado sobre su cama (que ya había hecho) leyendo, pero seguía en pijama. Colagusano ya se había despertado y estaba comiendo atropelladamente un paquete de Grageas Bertie Botts de todos los sabores. Frank ya estaba abriendo los ojos y despejaba su cara de una poblada mata de cabello. Sirius se encontraba en toalla pues pensaba meterse a la ducha.

- Adiós Black – le dijo tranquilamente a Sirius e hizo un gesto de despediada para el resto que estaba concentrado en sus propios asuntos.

- Que te vaya bien en lo que tengas que hacer – Y Sirius le guiño el ojo, al parecer ya sabía que pretendía hacer. - Y hazme un favor,... no me digas Black, solo Padfoot o Sirius.

- Claro...- Había olvidado que Sirius tenía problemas familiares.

James se dió vuelta y salió por la puerta de su habitación. En la sala común solo se detuvo a mirar si por ahía estaba Lily, pero no la vió. Tampoco recibió algún insulto o frase sarcástica de esta, cosa que también esperaba, así que solo salió de la sala y fue al pasillo donde se encontraban las mazmorras.

En aquel lugar no vió a nadie, ni la sombra de una polilla, estaba completamente desierto.

- En la sala de Pociones claro, ese idiota siempre se levanta temprano a ensayar maleficios – Se dijo James para sus adentros.

Abrío la puerta del aula de Pociones y ahí lo vió. Sentado en el piso detrás del escritorio del profesor se encontraba un chico de pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda leyendo un libro polvoriento y con las páginas carcomidas que anotaba cosas en un trozo de pergamino con una letra pequeña y apretada.

El chico soltó el libro y miró a James.

- Potter...- Dijo con su habitual toque de rencor en la voz. - ¿Que haces aquí y solo sin tu pandilla? - Snape dijo esto en tono burlón y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Quería hablar contigo- Le dijo firmemente James.

- Que raro ¿Hablar conmigo y por qué? Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo – Le respondió Snape mordazmente.

- Es sobre Evans, Lily Evans.

-La sangre sucia...

-¡No te atrevas a volver a decirle así Quejicus! - Le dijo James con severidad, ya no estaba de tan buen humor con Snape. Sus lentes brillaban a la luz de aquella mazmorra y estaba apuntando a Snape con la varita.

- ¿Que pasa con ella Potter?

- Es que últimamente te haz estado relacionando mucho con ella, ¿Que intenciones tienes con ella?

- Ahhh...- Snape cruzó los brazos y soltó una débil carcajada. - ¿Celoso, ehh, Potter? Vaya el gran Potter celoso de alguien como yo, el astro del Quidditch, el maestro conquistador...- Snape soltó otra maliciosa carcajada.

- ¡Anda responde Quejicus!-

- Antes de decirte algo, mi nombre no es Quejicus. - Lo miró con desdén y continuó. Y a mi no me interesa la sangre sucia, solo me pide mis apuntes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ya sabes para poder estudiar mejor, ella por lo menos se preocupa de los exámenes. Quédate con ella no me interesa, yo no ando persiguiendo chicas por ahí, solo por un poco de placer. No soy un idiota como tú Potter.

Y ahora vete Potter.

-¡Quien te crees para darme órdenes! ¡No me iré hasta que no prometas volver a acercarte a Evans!

- Esta bien, pero si ella se acerca no es mi problema, por mí que no lo haga, no quiero que me contagie con su suciedad.- Snape escupió en el suelo a lo que James se puso rojo de rabia.

- ¡No vuelvas a hablar así de ella! Ahorame voy y tienes suerte de que me contuve a echarte un maleficio, solo por tu promesa y espero que la cumplas. - James dió un portazo y volvió a dejar solo a Snape en el aula.

James estaba de tan mal humor que mientras caminaba en los pasillo para llegar a la sala común no saludaba a ninguno de los que iban alegremente y le dirigían amables saludos, solo los ignoraba e iba murmurando grocerías en contra de Snape.

-¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota, que se cree hablando así de Evans. - James había entrado a la sala común y comenzó a patear desquiciadamente uno de los sillones que estaban junto a la chimenea, haciendo caer a un chico de primer grado que estaba sentado ahí.

- ¿Qué te pasa Potter, te peleaste con tu novio Black?- Escuchó una voz detrás de él.

Una chica con una poblada cabellera rojiza que le llegaba como hasta los hombros lo miraba irónicamente. A su lado se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño claro y rizado que tenía unos ojos de un celeste muy claro.

- Evans y Paisegood, ¿dónde está la tercera mosquetera? ¿Que le ha pasado a Fousdale?-

- Nada Potter, solo fue a la biblioteca, no está enferma, tu amigo Lupin no va a caer en depresión- Dijo Marilee Paisegood, la chica de cabello rizado, que era de estatura promedio y muy bonita.

- ¿No serás tú la que caería en depresión si a Sirius le sucediera algo, Paisegood?

- Será muy guapo Black, pero parece que todo lo que tiene en belleza es lo que no tiene de cerebro.- Lily se aguantaba la risa frente a ese comentario de de Marilee.

- Lo mismo pienso de ti Potter- Agregó Lily.

- Así que me encuentras guapo, preciosa...- James estaba junto a Lily y había pasado su brazo por el hombro de esta, tenía su boca junto a la oreja de la chica.- Esta vez querrías salir conmigo- Le susurró a la chica al oído, con una voz seductora.

Lily se comenzó a poner nerviosa, empujó a James hacia un costado y le gritó:

- ¡Por supuesto que no James Potter! ¡Ni contigo no con ni un merodeador, jamás!- Lily se dirigió a los dormitorios de las chicas y su amiga la siguió.

James aumentó su malhumor por lo que se desquitaba dándole puñetazos a la pared. En eso entró una chica de cabello castaño algo más oscuro que el de Marilee, liso y más corto . Usaba lentes, tenía los ojos color miel y pecas en sus mejillas que le daban un toque de inocencia.

Era Terry Fousdale una chica más o menos bajita, muy inteligente, que en aspecto físico no tenía nada que envidiarle a sus amigas y era la más amiga de los Merodeadores, además de Alice Cavnett que pasaba mucho tiempo en la habitación porque era muy amiga de Frank Longbottom.

Terry había ayudado a los Merodeadores en numerosas bromas que estos habían hechos, con su aspecto de niña inocente nadie creería que ella había sido la que había arrojado bómbas fétidas en la sala de los trofeos para que se armara un alboroto y los merodeadores pudieran robar ingredientes de la bodega de pociones que necesitaban para algunos de sus inventos. Los Merodeadores la respetaban y querían mucho, pero lo que ella no toleraba era que le faltaran el respeto a los demás. Cada vez que humillaban a Snape ella iba después y les daba un buen sermón, pero cabe decir que Sirius y James no la tomaron mucho en cuenta, pero al menos Lupin sí y Colagusano siempre seguía a James.

- ¿Que te pasa James?- Le preguntó dulcemente Terry. Por mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

- Nada, solo Evans, ya sabes, lo típico, otra vez me rechazó- James dió otro puñetazo a la pared.

- Pero James ella tiene razones, sabes, te encuentra, a ver.. como decírtelo...mmm.. pues algo arrogante y presumido.

- Espera, tengo que contarte algo más privado, ven subamos a la habitación de los chicos. James la tiró y la llevó de la mano a la habitación de los chicos, que estaba vacía. Se sentaron en la cama de James y ahí Terry dejó caer el libro que llevaba.

James le contó sobre su sueño y cuando habló con Snape.

- James, te recomiendo que no molestes a Snape, tiene mucho rencor acomulado y es vengativo, sabe muchos maleficios, quizás que te podría hacer, o tal vez a Lily...

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Fousdale? No creo que ese idiota sea capaz de hacerle algo a Evans.

- James, ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Terry y respecto a Snape..., bueno .. el es astuto y sabe que Lily es tu punto débil. Es donde te atacará para cobrar venganza, así que mejor no lo provoques, igual ha soportado otras terribles humillaciones que le has dado y debe estar acomulando todo.

- Terry, gracias, eres una gran amiga.- James pasó su mano por la mejilla de esta y le acarició el cabello, Terry se ruborizó.

- ¡Ooops! Parece que interrumpimos algo. - Dijeron Frank y Alice al entrar en la habitación. - Perdón, Frank solo venía a buscar su bufanda porque íbamos a bajar a desayunar.

-Ehhh, no es lo que ustedes creen, con Terry solo somos amigos y tú lo sabes Frank.- Dijo James mirando fijamente a Frank. - Que te parece Terry si también bajamos a desayunar, el resto de los merodeadores debe estar ahí y creo que tus amigas también. ¿Vienes?

- Claro.- Dijo Terry, los dos bajaron del cuarto de los chicos y luego salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda que daba al pasillo.

Unas escaleras más abajo un grupo de chicas cuchicheaba entre ellas, hasta que llegó James y estas se detuvieron a mirarlo.

- ¡Por favor James! Otra vez andas con esa. - Dijo una chica de pelo negro, liso y ojos verdes, no como los de Lily, sino más vidriosos. La chica había apuntado a Terry. - Si tienes a mejores, como yo por ejemplo. - La chica empezó a pasar su blanca mano por el pecho de James. James puso cara de satisfacción, al parecer sus hormonas estaban venciendo a su razón. La chica era bastante linda. - Anda ven conmigo Jamesie... deja a "Terrier Fousdale" y ven...

- No me interesas Mirabelle Hakney, ya salí contigo y obtuve todo lo que quise, lo siento, eres un trapo viejo, no me quiero repetir el plato.. ni siquiera estuvo tan bueno, no besas tan bien como creí. - Le dijo James de forma sarcástica.

- Y yo te intereso James...- Le susurró al oido una chica rubia y de cabello largo y ondulado, tenía la blusa tan abierta que le dejaba poco a la imaginación del chico.

-Tal vez.. podría pasarla bien, no he salido contigo aún, eres bastante linda, Charisse Re'foy ¿verdad?

-Correcto, que te parece si salimos mañana a las cinco en punto, junto al lago.

- Estaré ahí..- James parecía himnotizado.

-Baboso...- Terry tiró a James del brazo y se lo llevó al Gran Salón. - Anda James camina.

Al llegar al Gran Salón Sirius fue corriendo hacia donde estaban James y Terry.

- ¡Mira Prongs! Quejicus se sentó en unos de los huevos invisibles para poner en sillas que inventamos.- Sirius se partió de la risa y conteniendose un poco les indicó a Snape entre la multitud que reía. Snape se intentaba sacar el huevo del trasero, pero como era invisible solo parecía como si se estuviera rascando el trasero desesperada mente, todo el mundo lo miraba y reía.

-No..- Dijo James con una voz débil.

Terry y James bajaron y fueron hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde Sirius, Lupin y Peter estaban parados. Sirius le había quitado la varita a Snape y con la suya y la de este hacia como conductor de orquesta.

- Solo pensé que te haría reír un poco, ya sabes después de..- Pero fue interrumpido.

- Potter, sé que tú planeaste esto, ¡pagarás ya verás como te haré sufrir!- Le gritó Snape y le dirigió un mirada de odio, luego salió corriendo del Gran Salón.

-¡Mira como tiemblo!- Le gritó James, la multitud rió aún más.

- James.. enserio.. no creo que sea buena idea que lo provoques... hará te dará donde más te duele.- Le recalcó Terry. En ese momento Lily fue hacia ellos, totalmente enfurecida.

-¡James Potter! ¡Realmente no tienes corazón! ¡Solo mira como se fue el pobre, ten un poco de lástima al menos!-

- Claro que tengo corazón Evans, pero solo tiene espacio para ti...- James le dijo y puso cara de bobo.- ¿Por qué cada vez que le hablo tengo que deci cosas tan estúpidas? - Se preguntaba el chico a sí mismo.

-¡No hay caso contigo! ¡Idiota!- Lily se fué a la mesa de Griffindor.

- Si necesitas algo avísame ya.- Terry sigió a Lily y se sentó junto a ella.

- No era esa mi intención Prongs- Se disculpó Sirius.

- Ya lo sé- Le contestó.

-¡Ehh Potter! Eres un maestro de la conquista. ¡Como se nota que esa sangre sucia está loquita por ti!

- ¡Callate Malfoy! ¡Qué sabes tú de conquistar! ¡Tu matrimonio estaba arreglado desde que naciste! - Lucius Malfoy y su novia Narcissa que estaba sentada junto a él le dirigieron una expressión de asco.

James fue a sentarse a la mesa de Griffindor y el resto de los Merodeadores, Siruis se sentó junto a James y ahí este le contó lo que había hablado con Snape y con Terry.

- Vaya Prongs, lo siento, solo lo hice por alegrarte y después de todo, nunca te había dado lástima ninguna de las víctimas de nuestras bromas. Aunque no creo que un tarado como Snape le haga algo a tu Lily- Sirius recalcó con énfasis las últimas dos palabras, haciendo sentir así algo más alegre a James. - Y ahora amigo... ¡A comer se ha dicho!

Los dos empezaron a comer devorando todo a su paso, engullián un plato entero y lugo tomaban un vaso de zumo de calabaza, volvían a comer y tomaban jugo, eso mínimo unas seis veces.

Al terminar, cuando ya todos los miraban espantados (sobretodo las chicas) se pararon los Merodeadores y salieron hacia el pasillo que estaba colapsado de gente y entre tanto empujón fueron a dar al baño.

-¡Que suerte!- Dijo Peter que estaba dando saltitos para poder aguantarse. - Ya me estaba haciendo.

-Bueno, haz, pero apúrate. - Le dijo Sirius, impaciente.

Peter entró y se demoró a lo que Sirius le empezó a gritar cosas como "rápido Wormtail, el tiempo es oro" . Peter salió del baño y todos siguieron por el pasillo.

- Ahh que alivio-

-Eres asqueroso Wormtail, ni siquiera te lavaste las manos. - Dijo Sirius y todos se partieron de la risa.

James se detuvo haciendo chocar a los tres de atrás que iban en fila india saliendo del abarrotado corredor, habían llegado a un lugar un poco despejado y se veía claramente a dos personas. Ahí estaban Lily y Snape conversando.

Cuando Snape divisó a James una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su cara, tomó la cabeza de la chica y la besó...

James estaba pasmado y Lily cayó al suelo, el shok fue tremendo...

¿Te gustó mi venganza Potter, fue lo último que escuchó.

**Avance:**

- Ya verás Quejicus, ¡Juro que te haré la vida imposible!...

**Bueno, eso es todo espero que haya gustado, lo hice bastante y les pido que dejen reviews, ya sea porque les gustó la historia o alguna crítica pero eso si constructiva, ya sea si redacté mal o hubo una confusión, no les gustó un personaje o algo por el estilo.**

**Chauss :)**

**SofiFF **


End file.
